


desperation

by s_yny_ster



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, BDSM, Forced Relationship, Human Trafficking, M/M, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Violence, characters are written differently from their irl personalities, theres still more i can’t think of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-05-29 23:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_yny_ster/pseuds/s_yny_ster
Summary: des·per·ateˈdesp(ə)rət/adjectivefeeling, showing, or involving a hopeless sense that a situation is so bad as to be impossible to deal with.fearˈfir/noun1.an unpleasant emotion caused by the belief that someone or something is dangerous, likely to cause pain, or a threat.-or-jordon doesn’t want to be sold. let alone sold alongside someone he can’t stand. and when just that happens, he can’t help but panic.(before anyone says anything, i know it’s not capitalized and proper but it’s intentional.)





	1. it’s been a while

**Author's Note:**

> before anyone says anything, i know it’s not capitalized and proper but it’s intentional.

i don't remember much before here. just small things. nothing major. i've been here so long that everything has just blurred together and i can no longer tell what's real and what's fake. it doesn't matter though. i'll never get back to that. there's no possibility of escape. not from here.

it's the same routine everyday. day after day. week after week. month after month. year after year. wake up, maybe get fed (depending on your behavior the day before), get fucked, maybe be allowed to see a friend, go wait a while until night, then they bring you out and put you on display. people touch you, examine you, violate you. maybe they decide to buy you, maybe you stay there, awaiting the next night. 

sometimes being bought is a blessing, and others, a curse. it can be good or bad. painful or pleasurable. it's a 50/50 chance. you could get either. all of my experiences have been bad. i've had 6 owners and all were awful. not in the sense that they didn't know what they were doing, but in the sense that they were cruel and harsh and brutal. i shuddered at the thought of my previous owners. 

outsiders think this is easy. having no control is great, they say. no responsibilities. no worries. but it's not that easy. there are so many worries. where will i be tonight? will someone hurt me? will they find a reason to punish me today? will i eat today? it's the furthest thing from simple. i would do anything to have control of my life. nothing belongs to me. my body doesn't belong to me. i cannot make my own decisions. i can't leave the room. i spend 90% of my time chained in one spot. i have no freedom. it's the furthest thing from great. it's awful. but it's my life and i must accept it. 

my name is jordon and this is my story


	2. don’t make a scene

word travels quick here. there's a new boy. they say he's pretty. the guards do at least. they told me that he's going to share a room with me. that they expect me to help him learn. they said he'd be in soon. part of me is excited to meet him. i don't meet many of the new ones. 

i waited a while before i heard the heavy lock on the door turn. the door was pushed open, letting the bright light in. 

i watched them drag a boy in. he was thrashing about and struggling against their grip on him. he was screaming and crying. it brought me briefly back to my first day here. i was the same way. it was torture. i was terrified. just as this boy is. 

one of them slapped him, shoving him to the floor. they grabbed an extra chain from the floor, placing it around his ankle and locking it. he screamed for them to let him go as they walked out. they closed the door, leaving the two of us alone in the dimly lit room. 

he continued to cry and scream until he wore himself out. i didn't say anything because i knew this was scary for him. 

he lied down on the floor. cried to himself. from what i can tell, he's gorgeous. he'll sell fast. he had blonde hair and tattoos. he was muscular too. i reached out, gently playing with his hair. he needed to calm down.

he shot up, moving as far away from me as he could. 

"i'm not going to hurt you." i muttered. "'m trying to help."

he bit his lip. "w-who are you?"

"my name is jordon." i told him, holding my hand out. 

he moved back by me but didn't take my hand. "d-danny."

i heard footsteps outside. the door opened. they came in with a plate of food, all but throwing it at me. they didn't leave any for danny though. 

they left. i looked over to him. he looked confused. i pushed the plate towards him. he needs it more than me. they won't give him food for a while. they want to use the pain to break him. it's what they do. 

"aren't you going to eat?" he asked me. 

i shook my head. "no. i'll be fine. you eat it."

"thank you."

i nodded. "just don't tell anyone i gave that to you."

"why?"

"they'll hurt me." i told him. 

"why will they hurt you?" he asked. 

"because they don't want you to eat anything."

he frowned. "oh. w-what exactly is this place?"

i sighed, running my hand through my hair. "i don't even know how to explain it." i began. "it's the where they bring you when they take you. they train you, sell you, beat you, i don't even know."

this shit is so much easier to explain in my head. it's hard to explain this place to him without scaring the shit outta him too much. 

"wait what? train me? sell me? beat me? i don't understand."

"it's hard to explain." i spoke. "just listen to them. it's simple. do what they say and you won't get hurt. whatever they ask. it's hard."

"what kind of things do they ask?" he asked, voice barely a whisper.

i sighed. "you'll see. they'll come in a little while. for me. then you'll see what they do."

he pushed the plate away, done with it. i closed my eyes, putting my head back against the wall. i heard him moving around a bit. i was dreading what was to come. they would definitely hurt me today. not because i did something wrong though. because danny is here. he's new. they want him to learn what's it's like. and they plan to use me to teach that. 

it never gets easier. everyday they do it but there is never a point in time when i'm  
mentally prepared for it. it always hurts. the only thing i'm hoping for is that they'll let me see jorel later. i look forward to it. he's the only one here that i like. he's not like me though. he's a trainer. told me that he wants to buy me. honestly, i'd be okay with that.

the door opened again. here we go. danny watched them. there was fear in his eyes. he was scared. terrified. he didn't know what was going to happen. 

they came towards me. only two of them today. i didn't fight as one of them pushed me on the floor and pinned my hands above my head. don't fight. makes things worse. if you're good, you don't get hurt. 

danny stared, eyes wide. he knew what was going to happen now. still scared.  

the other one pulled off the old boxers i wore. i just closed my eyes and let them do what they wanted. my body was their toy and i couldn't do shit about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment and tell me what you think so far


	3. this is interesting

i just laid on the floor for a while. danny tried to talk to me but i didn't feel like answering. soon j would come get me and i'll feel better. he's nice. i can let my guard down around him. he doesn't hurt me. i always feel awful afterwards. it makes me sick. 

danny kept shaking me. i kept ignoring him. my eyes were closed. i needed a few minutes. i know he's scared. i can't help him though. 

"they're coming. they're coming. i hear them. jordon please."

i sighed. finally opened eyes. i could hear footsteps outside. it was j. i could tell by the sound. i didn't bother to get up. i didn't need to. 

the door opened. danny jumped. i stared at j as he came over to me. he held his hand out and i took it. he pulled me up, offering danny his other hand. he leaned over by my ear. 

"sorry but they want me to take him too. training."

i shrugged. oh well. 

he led us out of the room and down halls to his own. his was much different from mine. mine was empty and cold. his was furnished and nice. i liked it. 

danny looked around. he seemed confused. i laid down in j's bed. he just sat on the edge, watching danny.

he reached up. played with my hair. he stood and sat in a chair across the room. 

"danny?" he spoke. 

danny spun around. "y-yeah?"

"come here."

danny looked worried as he took a few small steps towards j. 

"do you know what i do?"

danny shook his head. 

"i train the new boys who come in." he spoke. 

danny moved back. "please don't hurt me."

"why would i hurt you?" j asked. 

"b-because i saw what they did to him. they hurt him. they attacked him. and hit him."

"i don't do that. i've never hurt jordon simply for the sake of hurting him. if i've ever hurt him it was for a good reason. right, jordy?"

"mhm. j's nice. he does it different. he doesn't hurt you like the others." i said, feeling tired. 

"just watch." he told danny. "you'll learn."

j met my eyes, gesturing for me to go to him. i got up and walked to him. he gripped my hips and pulled me into his lap. he kissed me, holding me still. j is probably the only person i enjoy fucking, to be honest. 

he kissed and bit my neck. he knew that was sensitive for me. j looked back up to danny. 

"everyone likes different things, so you need to know what's what and how to please people." he explained. "for example, jordon likes to be praised. i like total submission. aron likes pain. and danny likes...?"

"um...i don't know?" he said. "who's aron?"

"you'll meet him soon." he said. "it's fine that you don't know. you'll figure it out."

j kissed me again. 

danny watched us. 

"mm you're being so good for me, baby." he groaned, allowing me to grind on him. 

i hid my face in his neck. 

"mm just watch how he does it, danny." 

i kissed him again, running my hands over his chest. he liked total submission and i was willing to give it. i enjoyed pleasing him. he was one of the few. 

i moved my hips around on him, feeling him get hard against me. 

"i'm not going to fuck you today." he told me, messing with my ass. 

i just nodded. i didn't care. 

he shoved his hand in my boxers and wrapped his hand around me. it felt so nice. i could feel danny's eyes on me as jorel touched me. 

it didn't take much to make me cum. j kissed me again before i got up and went back to the bed. 

he walked over to danny. grabbed his ass. "someone's excited."

"n-no."

"really? is that why you're hard?"

"i'm not. it's just how it is."

"mhm. is danny ashamed that he got hard watching that?"

danny nodded. 

i closed my eyes, suddenly very tired. 

danny and j's voices slowly began to fade out as sleep took me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just saying, there’s gonna be a fuck ton of sex in this probably.


	4. wait what

when i woke up, i was still in j's room. danny was asleep beside me. he's cute when he's asleep. all the time really. i heard the shower running so i got up. i went to to bathroom. j was in there. someone else in the shower with him too. i didn't know who. i just sat and waited. 

i slowly traced the tattoos on my fingers. i don't remember what the names mean anymore but they must've been important. something and someone from my past life. i wonder how long it's been. 

the shower shut off. j stepped out. he smiled at me, playing with my hair. 

then aron stepped out of the shower. i rolled my eyes at the sight of him. i don't like him all that much. he's tolerable but can get annoying. 

"is danny still asleep?" j asked. 

i nodded.

"good. there's something i need to talk to the two of you about."

"me and jordon?" aron asked. 

"yes."

i didn't say anything. what the hell could he possibly have to say to me that would have to do with aron. 

"go wait out there for me." 

we both went back into the room. aron poked me. 

"please don't touch me." i mumbled. 

"but i want to. you're gonna have to get used to it anyway." he giggled. 

"why's that?"

"because."

"because why?"

"just because." he said, poking me again. 

"fucking stop." i growled. 

j came out. "calm down, jordon." 

i nodded. 

"aron is right in what he says. you may have to get used to him." j told me. 

"why?"

"word travels quick here. though you wouldn't know. you avoid everyone." aron said. "there's a man who wants to buy us!"

"wait what?" i said. "i thought you were going to buy me."

"i was but things don't always turn out as planned, jordon." he told me. "he's coming to meet you two in a little while. and if all goes well, you're leaving with him."

"who is he?"

"ya know that man who comes around with the tattoos? he's like real buff and tall. he's got a 3 on his neck." aron said. "it's him."

"oh." 

i knew who he was talking about. i see him around a lot. he looks mean. 

j sat by me, playing with my hair. "it'll be okay."

"i don't want to be sold again." i mumbled. 

"i do! i can't stand it here!"

i glared at aron. "you really think being sold is better? it's worse, dipshit."

"be nice. please, jordon." j asked. "i know you don't like this but you have to."

"what about danny?" i asked. 

"i'll take care of him. don't worry about him." 

j stood, walking over to danny. he shook him awake. 

"come on danny. wake up."

danny rolled over and fell off the bed. aron started laughing. he stopped when i shot him a glare. 

"go say goodbye to jordon." he told him. 

"why?"

"because you probably won't see him again."

"oh." 

half asleep, he came over to me. he gave me a hug. j took him out of the room, probably brining him back. 

a few minutes had passed and there was a knock on the door. it wasn't j. he wouldn't knock. aron got up and opened it, revealing the man who wanted to buy us. 

i moved back towards the wall, keeping quiet. aron seemed to get excited. he moved to let the man in, shutting the door behind him. 

"are you gonna buy me?" aron asked, bouncing around a bit. 

"maybe."

"are you gonna buy jordon?"

"maybe."

"what's your name?"

"it doesn't concern you right now." he said. 

i watched him sit down. 

"why do you want to buy me?" aron asked. 

"do you ever shut up?" 

aron shut his mouth and moved by me. 

"what about you?" he said, looking at me. "do you do anything? you're too fucking quiet."

"he does stuff. he's just scared." j said, entering the room.

the man nodded. shook j's hand. 

j looked at aron, raising an eyebrow. "he's quiet. wow."

aron didn't respond or even look at j. clearly he didn't want to upset or annoy the man because he wanted to be bought. 

"come here jordy." j said. 

i walked over to him. he placed his hand on my back and lightly pushed me towards the man. i tried to keep from moving but i just ended up falling into him. 

he held me against him, gripping my chin. he made me look at him as he groped my ass. 

"you have pretty eyes." he told me. 

"thank you." i whispered. 

he continued to touch me for a few more moments. he looked to jorel. "i definitely want this one."

j nodded. "aron. come."

i sat down. i didn't want to go. i wanted to stay here. i don't want him to buy me. i could tell just from the grip he had on me that he was rough and violent and possessive. 

"i'll take him too." i heard him say.

so not only am i getting sold, but i'm stuck with aron. 

j sent the man to do the paperwork and pay. he placed a hand on my shoulder. "i'll see you soon. he's a friend of mine. we hang out sometimes. i'll see you. i know you don't want to be sold but you have to."

"i know."

aron was ecstatic. he was so fucking happy that he was being sold. 

"what's his name?" aron asked. 

"johnny."

he nodded. 

this was going to be hell. i can see it now. i'm going to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof


	5. can i die now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao sorry for typos. i’m mad tired.

johnny, as j called him, had led aron and i out of the building. he brought us out to an expensive looking car. i didn't realize though. i was happy that i was outside. i haven't seen daylight in i don't even know how long. the sun felt so good on my skin. the wind blowing through my hair felt even better. it was such a pure feeling. i reveled in it. looked up at sky. it was such a vibrant blue. so pretty. 

a hand gripped the back of my neck and i was pulled away from my momentary happiness. i got into it. johnny got in the back as well. i assume someone drives for him. aron sat next to me, playing with his hands. 

i want to go back. i already don't like this. at all. i wish it was jorel that bought me. he's nice. i trust him. i don't know johnny and i definitely don't trust him. i looked at him. he was texting someone. i looked back down. i tried to take a few deep breaths but it didn't work. i could feel my heart rate speeding up. i had to calm down. i can't have a panic attack in front of him. 

i felt a hand on the side of my head, messing with my hair. johnny was still texting. i looked at aron. he slowly pulled his hand back. 

"sorry. jorel said it calms you down." he whispered. "'m just trying to help."

i nodded. he continued what he was doing and i felt myself relax a bit. i found myself subconsciously leaning into his touch. it really did calm me down. times like this are when i don't mind aron too much. i can't stand him when he's all strung out and hyper. he's a coke head. they let him have it. they think the withdrawal is funny. they enjoy watching it. and when he's close to losing his shit, they give him more. it makes the addiction worse. and i can tell he's starting to have the symptoms. 

johnny looked over at us. he raised an eyebrow. 

i didn't say anything. aron gave him an innocent look, not moving his hand. johnny shook his head, going back to what he was doing. 

i began to doze off a bit. i stopped him. i couldn't fall asleep. if i was asleep, i was vulnerable. aron spaced out a few moments later. 

"are you guys hungry?" johnny asked. 

i nodded. aron didn't respond. johnny snapped his fingers in his face. 

aron was pulled back to reality. he looked over. "hi."

"are you hungry?"

he nodded. 

"alright. is there anywhere either of you would like to eat?"

we both shook our heads. 

"okay. what kind of food do you like?"

"the kind that doesn't make you sick." aron said. 

i nodded in agreement. 

"like what?"

"pizza!" aron said

"is that okay with you?" he asked me. 

i nodded. 

"fine."

aron started to play with my hair again. i didn't care. maybe it would be okay if i fell asleep. he didn't seem like he'd hurt me. but what if he does? what if he's just pretending to be nice and when he gets our guards down, he hurts us. no, jordon. stop. you're being irrational. not everyone is like that. but what if he is like that. it's happened before. they were nice until i began to trust them and they hurt me. 

i didn't notice that i had begun to hyperventilate and shake until aron was tightly holding my wrist. "you're doing good. you're good, jordy. everything is okay."

jorel must have told aron every way he knew to calm me down. this causes me a lot of stress and panic. having someone that can calm me is good. 

johnny didn't seem to realize my mini panic attack. he was doing something on his phone. 

he turned to us. "so, boys, which one of you can give the best blow job?"

"i can!" aron told him. 

i stayed quiet. 

"and you?" he asked, eyeing me. 

"i don't know."

"j says you're the best." aron said. 

"oh really now?" johnny asked, pulling me close to him. 

i shook my head. i didn't want to do it. "i'm  
not good."

"oh but i think you're wrong." he said. "you see, if you don't do this, neither of you will eat tonight." he looked at aron. "i know you're hungry. you better convince him to blow me. now."

aron played with my hair. "please, jordon. i haven't eaten in days. please do it."

i sighed. i'm hungry. so is aron. i frowned, swallowing hard. i undid the button on johnny's pants, pulling them down slightly, along with his boxers. i pulled him out, slowly stroking him until he was hard. tears filled my eyes as i took him in my mouth. i hate doing this. it's so degrading. 

i moved up and down, swallowing around  
him. i had to do good. mine and aron's well-being depended on this. who knows when we'd be allowed to eat, if not tonight. 

i deepthroated him, looking up at him. i don't know why but guys tend to like eye contact when being blown. he pushed my head down, holding me there. "good boy. such a good boy. you really are the best at this."

he released me and i pulled off, spit running down. i looked up at aron and i could see that he was getting turned on. great.

he pushed my head back down, using his hands to choke me as he held me down. a few moments passed and he came in my mouth. i pulled off, swallowing. 

he touched my hair. "good boy. we can get food now."

i didn't do anything. i just sat there. i felt disgusting. i've done it so many times, it shouldn't bother me, but every single time i do it, i feel awful. unless it's j. i don't know why but i enjoy it with him. he's gentle. he doesn't hurt me. 

"thank you." aron whispered. 

i nodded.

i wanted to throw up. i felt so sick. this isn't fair. this isn't right. i just want to go back to jorel. i know what to expect with him. i don't know what to expect here. it's unpredictable. 

i felt the car stop. i closed my eyes and took a deep breathe. aron willingly for out of the car but johnny had to pull me out. i didn't want to deal with this. 

he led us inside a small pizza place and told us to sit while he went up to the counter. i looked around. there was a lot of people there. i haven't been around normal people in a long time. they were staring at me. why? i want them to stop. 

i felt aron grab my arm. "why do you keep doing this?"

i shrugged. "i don't like this. i wanna go back."

"oh." he said. "can i ask you something?"

i nodded. 

"so, you know about my issue right?"

"which one?"

"you know...the white one."

i nodded. "yeah."

"what do i do? how do i tell him?" he asked. "that's the reason i haven't been bought. they didn't want to deal with it. what happened when i start going through withdrawal?"

i sighed. "i'll tell him. later."

he hugged me. i shoved him off, not in the mood to be touched. 

johnny came back. he sat down, looking at us. i just realized that he never really told us what to call him. most make you call them master or something like that. 

as if he read my mind, aron spoke up. "um what should we call you?"

he shrugged. "i don't give a fuck. johnny, i guess. i don't like titles."

aron nodded. i let him play with my hair. i liked it. 

"while we're here, i want to go over some things with you two." he said. 

i just stared at him and waited for him to continue. 

"i don't give rules for you to follow, but i ask that you listen to me and do as i say. if you don't, i will not hesitate to hurt you. i do not care." he said. "i can be nice, but i don't have to be. don't make me be mean. it'll end poorly for both of you."

i nodded. aron still had his hand in my hair. i don't mind it. i'm getting used to him touching me. he was right. i had to.

a young girl came over with a tray of pizza. she placed it down, smiling. "enjoy!"

"go ahead. eat." he told us. 

aron was staring at it like he wasn't sure if it was real. it looked good but i still felt sick. i didn't take anything. 

he looked at aron. "come here."

he got up and walked around the table. johnny moved his chair out and patted his leg. aron sat down on him, beginning to eat. 

he kissed aron's neck. "how come you're always so eager to please me?"

"i like pleasing people." he said, mouth full of pizza. 

"mmm thats good." he said. he looked over at me. "i don't think you like to."

i didn't answer. 

"he does. he's just scared of you." aron told him, moving around a bit. 

"oh really?" he asked, sliding his hands up aron's shirt. 

"mhm. he gets scared a lot." 

"well that's too bad." johnny said, staring at me. 

i looked down. i could hear him start whispering to aron. 

"i could have a lot of fun with you." he said. "you're so good. always ready to do what i say. i don't gotta argue with you or threaten you."

aron nodded. 

"i can get rough with you." 

"mhm." 

"i'm gonna fuck you later."

"please." he groaned.

"oh i'm going to, baby." johnny tapped the table in front of me. "eat. you need to eat."

i nodded, taking a piece of the pizza and picking at it. i ignored johnny and aron's conversation. 

it's gonna be a long ass night. fuck.


	6. over and over again

johhny brought us inside the large house, shoving me to the side to slam aron against the now closed door. he grabbed aron by the throat, sliding his other hand down aron's pants. i looked down, trying to avoid getting pulled into what they were doing. i just wanted to sleep, honestly. 

i stood and waited. i could hear aron letting out small moans while johnny was telling him how much of a slut he was. i tried to block it out. i didn't want to hear it. i want to go back. 

johnny pulled aron towards the stairs, grabbing me and dragging me along with him. he brought us to a bedroom and threw aron on the bed. i just stood by the door. i didn't know what else to do. i watched as he pulled aron's clothes off and threw them on the floor, along with his own. i like his back. it's nice. and his arms have a lot of tattoos. it's pretty. 

aron loved this. i don't know why. it's painful. nothing about having a man force himself on you is pleasurable, in my opinion. but aron's fine with it. he loved it. he was moaning loudly and begging for more. i don't understand it. 

johnny looked back at me as he fucked aron. he motioned for me to come over. i slowly walked over. aron looked up at me. 

"sleep." johnny said, pointing at the empty side of the bed. 

i laid down. it was hard to relax with the sounds going on next to me. 

maybe when i wake up, i'll be back there. maybe this is all just a dream and i'm still asleep in j's bed. 

i closed my eyes and eventually fell into a restless sleep. 

~~~~~

i woke up to a hand running up and down my side. i groaned, rolling on my back. i opened my eyes and looked up, seeing johnny above me. i jumped a little, trying to sit up. 

"calm down." he said, his voice soft. "i just want to talk to you while he's asleep."

"oh. o-okay."

"come on. let's go down stairs." he said. 

he got up and took my hand. he pulled me out of bed and down some stairs. he brought me into the living room and sat on the couch. he patted his lap. i took a deep breath and sat. 

he messed with my hair for a few minutes, staying silent. what could he possibly want to talk to me about? 

"i know you're scared, but you don't have to be." he said. "i'm not going to hurt you. jorel told me that you've had bad experiences in the past and that you get scared. i understand that. okay?"

"okay."

"i'm not going to fuck you or do anything to you until you're ready. i can tell that you're not like aron. you're different. he's a slut. he likes to be fucked. you, not so much. you prefer to be alone and away from it. am i right?"

i nodded. 

"i'm having some people over later. would it make you happy if i invited jorel?" he asked. "he may be busy but i'll ask if you want."

i nodded again. 

"okay. i'll do it. but can we work on speaking more today?"

"y-yeah."

"good boy."

i smiled. i like being good. this wasn't so bad. he seems okay. he won't hurt me. will he? he's being nice. he said he wasn't going to do anything until i was ready. so he wouldn't hurt me. right? i don't even know anymore. 

"i don't know what you're thinking about, but stop. focus on me and calm down." he said. "does playing with your hair make you calm? isn't that what aron does?"

i nodded. he started running his fingers through my hair. i felt myself relax against him. 

"there's somethin i gotta tell you." i mumbled. "'bout aron."

"what, love?"

"he's got a cocaine problem. they forced him." i said. "he doesn't want it anymore and is scared you'll get mad when he gets sick."

"they forced him?" he asked.

i nodded. 

"well thank you for telling me. i'll talk to him about it later."

i nodded. he was still playing with my hair. i didn't mind though. he's nice like this. 

johnny groaned when a short foreign lady ran into the room and started yelling at him in another language. 

"¿por qué no puedes mantener esta casa limpia, george? es asqueroso. botellas y basura por todos lados. vete a la mierda!" (idk if this is accurate. i speak russian, not spanish.)

"ah shut the fuck up and do your job, you crazy bitch." he yelled. 

she mumbled something under her breath and stormed off. 

"who's that?" i asked. 

"the maid."

"why's she so mad?"

"cuz it's messy."

"oh. why did she call you george?"

"because that's my name. i don't really use it though."

"oh. okay."

he played with my hair for a little longer, before moving me to the other side of the couch and standing. 

"come on. aron's probably awake." he said. 

i followed him up the stairs and back to the bedroom. aron was sitting on the bed and rubbing his eyes. 

johnny walked over and lightly grasped his chin. he whined and tried to push him away. 

"what's wrong?" he asked. 

"headache." he mumbled. "hungry."

"alright. come with me and we'll go get breakfast." 

aron got up and we walked down to the kitchen. johnny gave us bowls of cereal and sat down across from us with a cup of coffee. he was doing something on his phone. i looked over at aron. he was staring into space. i poked him and he looked over at me. i didn't say anything. he just looked away. 

i began to pick at the food. i jumped a little when johnny got up. he came around and leaned by aron's ear. "we need to talk when you're done."

"did i do something wrong?" he asked, his voice shaking. 

"no." johnny said. "just need to ask you some things."

he nodded. johnny then looked at me. "come with me. i want you to shower. i already know you're not going to finish that."

i nodded and stood up. he took me back to his room and into a connected bathroom. 

he messed with my hair as he walked past me. "jorel said he can't tonight. he said to tell you that it's danny's first night out. i hope you know what that means, because i sure as hell don't."

"oh. danny's new, and it's his first night being up for sale so j has to be there to make sure he doesn't fuck up." i explained. 

of course he couldn't come. i really wanted to see him. i always feel better around him. 

johnny pulled my shirt over my head. he looked down at my chest, confused. i looked down to see what he was looking at. there wasn't anything unusual. 

"how long have those been there?" he asked. poking my nipple piercing. 

i jumped a little. that spot is super sensitive. "s-since...um...forever?"

"aron doesn't have them."

"i know. they only do it to some of us. i don't know how they decide which ones though."

"why?"

"i don't know. you can take them out if you want."

he just shook his head again. "those people really are fucking weird."

i shrugged. 

"take your pants off." he said.

i did as i was told, just standing there. 

"come here." he said, helping me into the shower. 

i water felt so nice. i don't know how long it's been since i last took a shower. he handed me a towel and went to leave.

"wait!" i said. 

he stopped and looked back at me. 

"stay." i mumbled. 

he came back in and sat down.

i may not trust him completely but i don't want to be alone. 

"what's wrong?" he asked. 

"don't wanna be alone." i said, standing under the water.

"well then i won't leave you alone." he said. 

i watched him take his shirt off and his boxers, and step into the shower with me. i looked up at him. why did he do that? 

he played with my hair. "is this okay?"

i nodded. 

he turned me around so that my back was against his chest. he kissed my neck a little, running his hands over my arms. "what about this?"

i nodded again. 

i don't know why but i got this sudden urge to please him. i want him to be happy with me. i feel like he isn't. i took a deep breath and turned around. i looked up at him as i got on my knees in front of him. i felt the water running down my back. it was nice.

"what are you doing, baby?" he asked.

"i want to blow you." i mumbled. 

"are you sure you want to do that?" 

i nodded, moving a little closer. 

"go ahead then, love." 

i swallowed, wrapping my fingers around him. i moved my hand up and down. i looked up at him as i took him into my mouth. he ran his hands through my hair, groaning quietly. i moved up and down, running my tongue along the underside of his cock. his grip on my hair tightened a little. his cock was big. like, really big. i was honestly surprised that he even fit in my mouth. 

i pulled off, spitting onto him. he just watched me. i stroked him a little, placing small kisses along the sides. 

"shit." he groaned, pulling me to my feet. "come here."

he held me against him, kissing and sucking on my neck. 

"i wanna fuck you so bad." he whispered. 

"so do it." i told him. 

"you're not ready."

"i can't stop you if you want it. you own me. i have no say in what you do." 

he kissed me. "no. i don't want you to do anymore. i want you to be comfortable with me. aron can finish this."

"let me." i said.

i didn't really like the way he is. i'm so used to being forced to do things and to not fight back. i'm used to being fucked without any say in it. i was trained to give up control because i'm nothing but property and johnny is going against everything i know.

"okay. just this time." he told me. 

i got back on my knees and sucked on the tip. at this point i just wanted him to finish. the water had run cold and i was upset now. i didn't want to tell him though. 

with no warning, he came inside of my mouth. i swallowed, looking up at him. he pulled my back up, hugging me. "you're such a good boy."

i nodded. 

"come on. i'll give you an actual shower later. it's cold now."

he helped me out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me. 

he picked me up and carried me into his room. he sat me on the bed and left the room. 

i just sat there. i didn't know where he went but i imagine he'll be back soon.


	7. who the fuck are you

johnny had come back a few minutes later with aron. 

"sit on the bed." he told aron. 

he sat next to me and rested his head on me. i pushed him off, not really in the mood for him. he frowned. 

"be nice." johnny said. 

"i don't wanna." i mumbled. 

"jordon..." he started, his voice low. 

i just looked at the floor. 

he came over to me and grabbed my chin. he made me look up at him. "say sorry. he didn't do anything wrong."

"sorry." i said, glancing over at aron. 

he hugged me. "it's okay."

johnny kissed my forehead. "thank you for listening."

i nodded. 

"aron, jordon told me about your problem."

"o-oh..." he whispered, looking at the floor. 

"you should have told me." he said. 

"but then you wouldn't have bought me." he mumbled. 

"yes, i would have. just because others didn't want you, doesn't mean i don't." he said.

"no one wants to deal with it. it's bad and annoying and i don't want it."

"i want to deal with it. i'll help you get off of it."

"you will?" he said, peeking up.

"yes." johnny told him. 

aron hugged johnny. "thank you, thank you, thank you!"

he hugged him back. 

"can you go take a shower while i talk to jordon about something?" johnny said, playing with aron's hair. 

he nodded and went into the bathroom. 

i moved back so i was leaking against the headboard. i put my head down, not wanting to talk. 

johnny came over and grabbed my chin again. he made me look up at him but i pulled away. he grabbed me again. "why are you acting like this?"

i shrugged. i don't even know. i just felt like it. 

"you have to talk to me. there's no way i'll know what's bothering you if you don't talk."

"i don't know." i mumbled.

"you have to know."

i stopped answering, pushing his hand away. 

he sighed. "jordon please."

i didn't say anything. 

"don't fucking ignore me." he growled. 

he was getting mad but i knew he wouldn't hit me. 

"get dressed. we're going somewhere." he told me. 

i found my clothes from yesterday and pulled them on while he went to talk to aron. 

he grabbed me and pulled me down the stairs. he pulled me outside and pushed me in his car. he got in next to me and texted someone. a few minutes later, someone got in the front and started the car. 

i could tell that he was pissed. oops. i just didn't want to talk to him anymore. 

i wonder where we're going. 

~~~~~~

we stopped in front of a big building. we got out of the car and he grabbed my arm. johnny dragged me into the building. i frowned. he brought me back. oops. i made him not want me anymore. 

he led me down the familiar halls and into the big room where we were sold. he led me down the other hall, stopping in front of j's room. 

i hope he's here. i really wanna see him. i wanna hug him. 

johnny knocked on the door. it opened a few minutes later. j looked at him, confused. his hair was messy and it looked funny. 

i pulled out of johnny's grasp and hugged j. he hugged me back.

"what's wrong?" he asked, half asleep.

"i don't fucking know." johnny said. "he won't talk or listen."

j looked down at me. "what's wrong, jordy?"

"i miss you." i mumbled. 

"i know. but you have to get used to being without me."

"no." i said, hiding my face in his chest. 

"you have to." he said, kissing the top of my head. "you live with johnny now. you're not with me anymore."

"but i wanna be with you."

he hugged me tighter. "i know you do. but you can't." 

"why?" 

"because..." he began. he pulled me inside and shut the door, johnny right beside him. he sat me on his bed, being careful not to hit danny. he was sleeping. "johnny bought you, baby. you have to go with him. you can't act out and misbehave. i love you, okay? you're gonna be fine."

i just shook my head. he loves me? why? 

"besides, you've got aron with you. i know you don't like him too much but he knows how to calm you down. and he's not as annoying when he's not on drugs."

i shrugged.

"look, why don't you sit here and try to wake danny up while i go talk to johnny?"

i nodded and shifted closer to danny. i started playing with his hair a little while j and johnny we're talking quietly. 

"danny...wake up." i mumbled, tapping his forehead. 

he groaned a little, gripping my hand tightly. 

"wake up." i said again. 

his eyes opened and be shot up. i moved back a little.

he just stared at me for a moment. "i thought you got sold?" he asked, yawning a little. 

"i did. i'm just here for a little while."

"oh." he said. 

he hugged me. i tried to get away. i was uncomfortable. i couldn't get him off so i just dealt with it. 

"he said i have to go out tonight..." danny told me. "where am i going?"

"they're going to try to sell you."

"oh. i don't wanna be sold." 

"no one does."

"jordon?" johnny called. 

"hold on." i told danny. 

i got up and walked over to him. he ran his hand through my hair. "is that all the was upsetting you?" he asked. "you missed jorel?"

i nodded. 

"i know it's hard, having to leave what you're used to, but sometimes it's necessary."

i nodded. 

"jordy, you've been sold before, though. you know what it's like. i don't understand why it's so hard this time." j said. 

i shrugged. he seemed to be thinking. 

"ah, i know now." he said. he looked at johnny. "it's been 7 years since he was last sold. he didn't know me or have any attachment to me at that time, and since then, he got to know me and became attached."

johnny nodded. "you'll still be able to see him, jordon. it's not like i'm taking you from him forever. he's my friend. we hang out." 

j kissed my head. "it'll be okay. i'll see you soon."

i nodded and hugged him. i waved to danny.

johnny looked back at him, giving him a small smile. 

"how much is he?" johnny asked.

"i don't have an exact price but he'll be cheaper because he's new."

"define cheaper."

"under 20."

i wonder how much i was. i was probably more than danny. 

"but he's not trained?"

"not really."

johnny looked at me. "would you like him?"

i shrugged. 

"he's jumpy as fuck but you can go look at him." j said. 

johnny walked over to danny. he held out his hand. "come here."

danny slowly got up. he was obviously scared. johnny gently grasped his chin and looked into his eyes. i could see him shaking. 

"danny?" j said. "would you like to go with jordon?"

danny didn't do anything. it was like he was frozen. it must be scary. i want danny. he's nice and calm. unlike aron. 

j walked up behind danny and lightly squeezed the back of his neck. "calm down. no one's going to hurt you."

i saw him relax a little. 

"would you like to go with jordon?"

he nodded. johnny released him and he fell back on the bed. 

j looked at johnny. johnny nodded. 

he took my hand and led me out of the room. j and danny weren't far behind. 

i pulled on johnny's sleeve, trying to get his attention. 

"yes?"

"how much was i?"

"a lot." he said, kissing my forehead. "take danny to the car. i'll be out in a few minutes."

i nodded. i walked over to danny and grabbed his arm. 

"come on." i said. 

he followed me down all of the halls and outside. i brought him over to johnny's car and stood next to it. it was locked. 

"is he nice?" danny asked. 

i nodded. "mhm."

"okay."

"why did you come here?"

"i was upset and johnny wanted to ask j why." i told him. 

a man came over to the car and looked at us. "where's johnny?"

"inside. he'll be out in a few." i told him. 

i guess he's the car driver guy. he did something with the handle of the car and opened the door. 

he unlocked the car and we got in the back seat.

the man in the front turned around and looked at us. he handed us both a bottle of water. 

"thank you." i said. 

he seemed nice. 

i took a sip of the water and looked out the window. the car started moving. i could see through the window. where was he going? what about johnny? i wanted to ask but i suddenly felt really tired. i looked over at danny. he was asleep. what's going on? i don't understand. i couldn't move. my eyes felt heavy. i tried to keep them from closing but i couldn't. what's going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have so many chapters already done, i just keep forgetting to post them


	8. help?

i woke up to the sound of multiple voices around me. my eyes hurt and i didn't wanna open them. i was on top of something cold. probably the floor. i groaned and forced my eyes open. 

i looked around. i was in what looked like a basement. it was dark and dirty looking. the only light came from a small lamp in the corner of the room, by a flight of stairs. danny was no where in sight. i heard voices coming from the top of the stairs. i didn't know who it was though. 

where even am i? the last thing i remember was johnny telling me to take danny to the car. wait...no, i was in the car with danny, and the driver gave us water i think. was it water? i can't remember.

"danny?" i whispered, looking around the room. 

maybe there was a dark corner or something that he was in. i hope he's here. i don't want to be alone. 

i got no answer so i tried again, louder. "danny?"

still nothing. i don't think he's here. if he wasn't here, then were is he? where could he be? 

i sat up and looked around again. that's when i realized that there was someone sitting there, watching me. in the corner, on what looked like a stool. i could see him in the dim light. he just stared at me.

"who are you?" i asked. 

he didn't answer. what the fuck is going on? where's johnny? who is this man? where am i? where's danny? i was shaking. now i was scared. i want jorel and johnny and dannny and even aron. i just want to go home. 

"who are you?" i asked again, my voice shaking. 

he stood up. i moved as far back as i could as he walked towards me. it was too dark to see his face but i could see his eyes. he looked angry. like he was going to hurt me. 

he squatted down in front of me, grabbing me by my hair. i let out a small cry as he pulled me to my feet. 

"stop." i said. "please stop. don't hurt me."

he slammed me into the wall. i gasped. i was crying now. i couldn't help it. i was scared. he grabbed my throat. i choked. he leaned in, by my ear. 

"shut the fuck up." he hissed. "he'll be down for you later."

i nodded, biting my lip. what did he mean? who would be down for me? i don't understand. 

he dropped me to the floor and went back where he was sitting.

i sat there, hugging my knees. i cried quietly, making sure he didn't get angry with me again. i didn't want to get hurt again. 

i stayed there for a while. i didn't know how long. but eventually i heard the sound of a metal door scraping against the ground. the stairs were flooded with light. i heard heavy footsteps coming down. 

i started panicking again. what if they hurt me? i don't want them to. i'm scared. i want johnny. i want him to come save me. 

i glances at the man in the corner, as the other one came towards me. i shut my eyes tightly. i want to go home. 

he grabbed my hair, pulling me up. just as the other guy had. i struggled not to scream or cry or beg him to stop. 

he pushed me up against the wall, using his knee to spread my legs apart. i shuddered and whined as he bit down on my neck. 

"s-stop." i whispered. "why are you doing this?"

he didn't say anything.

"i-i have an owner." i mumbled.

again, he didn't respond. just continued to grope me. i wanted this to stop. i was uncomfortable and scared. i want j. he makes me feel better. maybe this is just some crazy nightmare. maybe i'm still in johnny's bed and we haven't woken up yet. 

he slid his hands under my shirt, running his hands all over my body. i shut my eyes tightly, trying to space out. i didn't want this. who even was this man?

i heard another pair of footsteps coming down the stairs. he stopped touching me and looked at the man coming in. 

the 3rd man pushed the one that was touching me away, grabbing my chin. he forced me to look at him, holding me still as i tried to pull away. 

"oh yeah." he said. "i can get a lot of money for you."

"someone already bought me." i told him. 

"oh i'm aware." he said. "i don't care though."

i tried to pull out of his grip again. he tightened his hold on me. i whimpered. 

"please don't hurt me." i said. 

he laughed softly. "oh i'm going to."

i tensed. i don't want him to hurt me. 

"are you scared, sweetheart?" he asked. 

i nodded. 

"good."

he moved his hand around to the back of my neck. 

"walk." he ordered. 

he pushed me towards the stairs and i slowly went up. i wonder what's up there. maybe danny is there. 

he was close behind me. i could feel him. 

he opened a door at the top of the stairs and pushed me through. i stumbled a little, catching myself on the wall. i looked around. i was in a room similar to the one i was just in. it was dark in there as well. i could just barely make out the figure of a person. they were against the wall in the corner. was it danny? oh i hope it is. i miss him.

the man shoved me inside. he shut the door behind him. 

he flipped a light switch and the room lit up. i looked around. it was danny! danny was in the corner. i moved towards him but the man grabbed me. 

"stay here." he ordered.

i nodded. i looked over at danny. he didn't seem to be conscious. there was a bruise on his cheek, so i know they hurt him. 

who even are they? why are they doing this? i don't understand any of this. 

i watched him walk around the room, over to danny. he grabbed him by his hair and forced his head back. he slapped him. i heard danny groan. "wake the fuck up."

danny's eyes opened. he looked up at the man. there was fear in his eyes. i made a small noise. danny looked at me, his eyes lighting up. i felt so bad for him. 

"keep your eyes open." he growled  

he came back around. he was behind me. i wanted to turn around but i couldn't make myself. the man tangled his fingers in my hair, pulling me close to him. he pressed me against the wall, my back against him. he let go of my hair, moving his hands down my body. using one hand, he pinned my hands above my head, against the wall. he ran his other hand down my side. i whined quietly when he squeezed my ass. i just wish he would stop. i hate this.  

i shut my eyes. i want to go home. i want jorel and johnny and aron and danny. 

the man kissed down my neck, biting here and there. i struggled a bit, trying to get him off of me. he squeezed my throat. "stay fucking still."

i stopped fighting him. i began to cry as he slipped his hand down my pants. 

he groped my ass while he licked my earlobe. "oh, i'm going to have a lot of fun with you." 

"please..." i whispered. 

"please what?"

"stop."

he didn't say anything. using his grip on my hands, he pulled me away from the wall. he took his belt off and bent my arms behind my back. he used the belt to tie them there. i gasped as he grabbed my hair again. he forced my head back, biting my exposed neck. "if you ever so much as think about trying to stop me again, i'll kill you. understand, bitch?"

i nodded, trying not to cry. 

he pulled me over to where danny was, shoving me to my knees beside him. he grabbed a camera off of the table in the center of the room. what was he doing?

he squatted down in front of me. he grabbed my chin, digging his nails into my skin. 

i swallowed hard. what was he going to do? "keep your eyes on me."

he released me. i didn't want him to hurt me again, so i did as i was told. 

he stood up and looked at us both. he clicked a button on the camera and it flashed. i flinched a little. why did he do that? 

"do you want to know what i'm going to with you two?" he asked. 

i glanced at danny. he didn't do anything. i looked back at the man, giving him a small nod. 

he got on one knee in front of me. "well, originally i was going to sell you, but i had a better idea." he told me. 

he grabbed danny by his hair and slammed his head into the wall. he groaned, his breathing shaky. 

"your owner has a lot of money." he started. "he has 72 hours to give me a lot of money, or i'll kill you both. and until then, i'll do whatever i want with you."

i nodded again.

johnny isn't going to pay. he doesn't need me. or danny. he needs aron because he can fuck him. he won't fuck me and danny's too inexperienced. we're going to die. he's going to kill me. he's going to kill danny. i don't want to die. not yet. 

"j-jordon?" 

i looked over at danny. i didn't realize that the man had left. 

"do you think he's lying?" he asked. "will he actually kill us?"

"i-i don't know." i said. "i have no idea."

i tried to move a little. it was hard because my hands were still behind my back. 

"i want to go home." he mumbled. "i miss my family."

"it's best to forget them, danny." i told him. "you'll never see them again."

"it's not that easy."

"i know." i said. 

it was silent for a few. 

"do you ever think about it?"

"about what?" i asked. 

"everything before this."

i shrugged. "i don't remember any of it."

he just stayed silent. i looked over. he was staring at the floor, shaking. he was scared. i don't blame him. i am too. 

"go to sleep." i told him. "everything will be over soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idek know where this is going tbh


	9. this is it

johnny's pov 

i didn't sleep last night. i couldn't. i was worried. i know i haven't had either is the two for long but that doesn't mean i'm not worried. they could be dead for all i know. 

i looked down at aron. he was asleep on my chest. i didn't tell him what happened. i just told him that jordon was staying with jorel for a few days. 

i carefully moved him off of me, before getting up. i walked downstairs and pressed the on button on the coffee pot. i leaned against the counter and sighed. 

i noticed that there was an envelope on the counter. that wasn't there last night. i grabbed it and looked at the front. 

'George Ragan' it read. 

i opened it and looked inside. there was a single piece of paper. i pulled it out. there was more writing on it. 

'6 million or they die. you have 72 hours.' 

i flipped over the paper. it was a photograph. it was to dark to see what it was of, so i flipped the light switch. 

it was of jordon and danny. they were clearly hurt and scared. i felt bad. i couldn't help them. they were going to die if i didn't pay whoever had them. 

that's a lot of money though. it's not like i don't have it. honestly, it wouldn't really even make a dent in my bank account, if i were to take that much out. but is it really worth that much? i know i liked jordon but that's more than 20 times what i payed for him and danny combined. combined, i think i only spent 95 thousand. 

i felt a pair of arms wrap around me, small kisses placed on my neck. "it's cold with out you."

"sorry, sweetheart." i said. "i couldn't sleep."

he circled around me and kissed me. he took the photograph from my hand and set it on the table. thankfully, he didn't look at it. 

"mmm...you seem stressed." aron stated. "is there anything i can do?"

"as much as i would like to have you help, my little slut, i have some things to do." i told him.

he sat at the table. "like what?"

"i gotta go to the bank, and then i gotta go food shopping."

he nodded, turning around. 

i watched as he picked up the picture. i couldn't bring myself to stop him. i saw his eyes widen. 

"jordon's not with jorel, is he?" he asked, his voice shaky. 

i sighed. "no."

he put it down. "oh."

i kissed his head. "i didn't want to worry you."

"are you gonna get him back?" he asked. 

i nodded. "that's why i have to go to the bank. or a few banks."

"oh." he said. "why?"

"read the back."

he flipped it over and looked at the words. "i don't know how to read."

"you don't?"

he shook his head. 

"oh." i said. that's odd, i guess. "it says that i have to give them 6 million dollars."

he nodded. "wait...what even happened?"

"well, i told jordon and danny to go wait by the car and that i'd be out in a few minutes, but when i got there, my car was gone, along with them." i told him.

he frowned, clearly confused. "please don't let them get hurt."

"i wont." i told him. 

i sat next to him and pulled him into my lap. 

"how come you can't read?" i asked him after a few moments.

he shrugged. "i never learned."

"not even before you were taken?"

"i wasn't taken." he stated. 

"what do you mean?" 

"i was born into it." he said. "my mother was a breeding slave."

"so you've never been outside of the building?" i asked. 

he shook his head. "well, not until now. i've never had anyone buy me before."

"when all of this is over, i want to show you what it's like." i told him. 

"what what's like?" he asked. 

"i don't know. the world, i guess."

he smiled, resting his head on my chest. it was quiet for a while. we sat in silence. i held him close to me. 

"how come you bought danny?" he asked quietly. "are you gonna get rid of me?"

i sighed, gripping his chin. i made him look up at me. "of course not. i got him to occupy jordon while i'm busy with you. jordon seemed to like him. i'm not getting rid of you."

"oh. okay." he said. 

i kissed the top of his head. "go get dressed. i'll be up in a few."

he nodded and stood up. i watched him leave the room and head upstairs.

i took a deep breath, glancing at the picture. i was going to get them back. everything would be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y’all idk what i’m doing anymore


	10. never-ending hell

jordon's pov

i sat there quietly for a while. we'd been alone for a while, and danny had finally managed to fall asleep a few minutes ago. i couldn't sleep. if i fell asleep, i would be vulnerable. my guard would be down. i can't let my guard down. if i do, i'm gonna get hurt.

i looked over at danny. he looked peaceful. i felt bad for him. he was so innocent. he didn't deserve any of this. 

i wanted to go home. my hands were numb from being stuck behind my back for so long. i was scared. 

i froze when i heard the door open. i closed my eyes, pretending to be asleep. maybe they'd leave us alone. 

i was wrong. i was suddenly hit in the side. i groaned and looked up. it was the same man from before. he had a bowl in his hand. 

he squatted down in front of me. he showed me the bowl. it was full of soup. it looked so  
good and i was so hungry. i wanted it. i looked up at him. 

"you please me, you can have it." he told me. "if not, you can starve."

i nodded.

he set it down in the floor by danny. he came over to me and pulled me to my knees. i didn't  
want to do this but i had to. 

i expected him to want me to blow him, but he shoved me down so that my face was on the floor, my ass in the air. 

i began to hyperventilate. i didn't want this. this was scary. i don't him to do this. 

"stay quiet." he said. "we don't want him waking up."

he unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, pulling his cock out.

i closed my eyes. i had to relax. he was right, i didn't want to wake danny up. i want him to sleep. everything will be okay. it'll be over soon. 

he ran his hands up my body. i took deep breaths, keeping my eyes closed. i felt him push into me, dry. i struggled to keep from making noise. it hurt so bad. 

i'm supposed to be used to this. i'm supposed to accept it and want it. but i cant. i have such a hard time. i hate it so much. i'm scared of it. sex is supposed to be pleasurable, and it can't be further from that. i fucking hate it. every time it happens, i hurt. i dread it. every single touch, every single thrust, makes me want to claw my skin off, makes me sick. i want to throw up. i wasn't made for this. i can't handle this. 

i could feel him moving inside of me. it was sickening. i don't know how i didn't throw up. then again, there's nothing in me to throw up. i didn't want it. but at least he's not touching danny. danny's not meant for this either. he's too innocent. too pure. it's better if it happens to me. in the furthest thing from innocent. i know how to deal with it. i've done it for a while. he's only been in this for a few days. he doesn't know yet. 

i was pushed forward by a particularly hard thrust, my face scraping against the concrete floor. i bit my tongue, trying to keep quiet. it fucking hurt. all of this hurt. i hope he finishes soon. i want it to stop. 

he grabbed me by my hair and pulled me up to my knees. he bit down on my neck while he thrusted up into me. 

"such a good little slut for me." he growled. "so  
tight, baby."

i felt his hand wrap around my throat. he squeezed tightly, cutting off my breath. i hope i die. i hope he fucking kills me. 

all of a sudden, i felt him release. i shuddered. that feeling was worse than sex itself. 

he released me and i collapsed on the floor. he untied my arms, making me feel a little better. 

"sit up." he ordered.

i did as i was told, looking up at him. he placed the bowl in front of me. i looked at it and then back up at him. he pulled a little case out of his pocket, squatting down in front of me. he unzipped it and placed it on the floor. inside was a bunch of needles, a small plastic bag filled with whiteish powder, and a few other things. what is that? what is he doing?

"give me your arm." he ordered. 

i held my arm out to him. he tied something around my arm. he grabbed a needle and took the top off. he tapped it a few times. 

"make a fist." 

i did as i was told. what was he doing? i don't like needles. they're scary. they hurt. 

i whimpered as he pushed it into my skin, pushing down on it. i groaned as the needle was emptied. it felt weird. it burned in my veins, but felt good at the same time. 

"w-what is it?" i asked.

"doesn't matter."

he pulled the needle out and untied the thing. he put it away and got up. he got up and left the room.

i looked at the food, suddenly not hungry. i shook danny awake. he groaned a little, looking over at me. i pushed the bowl towards him. 

"thank you." he said. 

i nodded. 

i stared at the floor. i was suddenly very tired. why? my body felt heavy. what's wrong with me? is it what he gave me? i heard a low whine. i looked at danny. he was looking at me. did i make that sound?

"are you okay, jordon?" he asked.

i didn't respond. i fell onto my side on the floor. this was better. it's more comfy. 

"j-jordon?"

"shh. you very loud." i mumbled.

"what's wrong with you?" 

i didn't answer again. he so fucking loud. his voice is so loud. it's making my head pound. i don't want to hear him. 

"jordon..." he said again. "you're scaring me."

i growled, sitting up. i grabbed him by the throat, holding him against the wall. "shut the fuck up. just stop talking."

he was shaking. i could feel it. "j-jordon..."

"stop fucking speaking!" i hissed. "you're so loud. it fucking bothers me."

he was crying now. "w-why are you being mean? i'm being quiet..."

"you're just fucking annoying. everything about you. just shut the fuck up. stay away from me. i fucking hate you." 

he didn't respond. the tears fell harder. i released him. as quickly as he could, he moved away from me, to the opposite side of the room. 

i felt sick. very sick. i turned to the side and threw up. i don't know why. it burned my throat. i coughed and dry heaved. i looked up to see danny looking at me. 

the door opened and the man came in again. he kicked danny as he walked past. he came to me, pulling me up by my hair. 

"blow him." he ordered, pointing to danny. 

he dropped me. i looked up at him and shook my head.

"what was that, slut?"

"no." i said. 

i don't know where this sudden burst of confidence cane from but immediately regretted it. 

he had me up against the wall by my throat, his knee between my legs. "you wanna say that again?"

i didn't respond. 

"that's what i thought." he said, tightening his grip on my throat. "either way, i'm going to watch you two. whether you do it willingly or by force, is up to you."

i didn't say anything. i couldn't. i could hardly breathe at this point.

"it's your choice. he'll do whatever i say because he's scared of me. so either you blow him, or i tie you up and make him ride you."

he let me fall to the floor. i coughed, trying to breathe. i weakly crawled over to danny. he looked down at me. he was crying. i pulled his pants down slightly. 

i turned around and looked up at the man. he glared at me. i took a deep breath and turned back to danny. 

i didn't feel right. i felt heavy and sleepy. i wanted to lay down and just sleep. so that's what i did. i don't know why, but it just seemed like a good idea. i fell off of danny and onto the floor. i laid on my side, pulling my knees to my chest. 

i felt pain shoot through my spine. something hit me. my mind was moving to slow to really process what was going on though. 

"the first time is always the hardest." i heard him say. 

he moved in front of me, roughly grabbing my arm. he had another needle. 

"stop." i mumbled. "don't want it."

" i don't give a fuck what you want."

i tried to pull away, but i couldn't make my body move. what was wrong with me? what is this stuff? 

danny was just staring with wide eyes as the man pushed the needle into my arm. i cried out. it hurts so bad. why is he doing this? i want to go home. 

i felt the substance enter my body. it burned. i could feel it coursing through my veins. my head was pounding. i groaned loudly, rolling onto my back. i could barely move. 

i watched out of the corner of my eye, as he pinned danny between him and the wall. the man undid his own pants and made danny open his mouth. he forced his cock inside danny's mouth, beginning to roughly fuck his throat. poor danny. 

i looked away, whimpering. my chest felt tight and my mouth was dry. i felt really hot. i was sweating i think. my vision was blurry. i was coughing uncontrollably. breathing became harder and harder until i was getting dizzy. am i gonna die?

i could hear nothing but the sound of danny gagging. i closed my eyes, everything fading out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updates might start coming slower cuz i’m starting school soon


	11. i'll kill you

johnny's pov

i was sitting in the bed with aron, counting through the bag of cash that was in front of me. aron was laying down with his head on my thigh. he was listening to music on my phone; deftones, i think; and tracing over the butterfly tattoo on my chest.

i finished counting what was in my hand. i looked over at aron. he didn't have clothes on, his body covered by the bed sheet. i slid my hand under the sheet, rubbing his side.

"you okay?" i asked him.

he nodded. "mhm."

"good."

all of a sudden, the music stopped, my phone ringing. he handed it to me. 'unknown caller' the screen said.

"hello?"

' _within the next 10 minutes, you'll receive a text with an address. go there. go alone. bring the money."_

and they hung up.

"i have to go out soon." i told aron. "the want the money for danny and jordon, and they want me alone."

he nodded. "are they gonna be okay?"

i kissed his head. "yes. i'll make sure of it."

he nodded. "what can i do while you're gone?"

"anything." i told him.

"like what?"

"you could watch tv, take a bath, take a nap, anything."

"why can't i come with you?"

"because they want me alone."

he frowned.

i sighed, walking into the bathroom. i grabbed a small black bag out of the cabinet. i walked back in and handed it to him.

"what's this?"

"i noticed that you're starting to get a little antsy." i told him. "i want you to relax, and do it."

he opened it and looked inside. his eyes widened. he pulled out the bag of white powder, examining it.

"why?"

"you need it." i said. "i told you i was going to get you off of it, and i have to slowly do that. so take it."

my phone buzzed. i pulled it out of my pocket. across the screen was a text message with an address.

i kissed aron's need again. "i'll be back."

he nodded. "thank you."

"you're welcome, sweetheart."

i grabbed the bag off the bed, heading downstairs. i got in the drivers seat and set the bag next to me.

everything would be okay. i'm going to bring jordon and danny home.

~~~~~

i walked up to the door of the rather sketchy looking warehouse. i knocked, waiting for an answer.

it was a few minutes before a door opened. there was a man there, his face hidden. i walked through the door. the man didn't say a word as he led me through the building, down multiple flights of stairs, eventually coming to a steel door. he unlocked the many locks and pulled it open, gesturing for me to enter. i did, the door shutting behind me.

the room was dark. too dark for me to see.

"do you have the money?" i heard a voice say, somewhere across the room.

"yes."

the lights were switched on, revealing a man in an expensive looking suit. he had blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. he looked familiar but i didn't know where i knew him from.

"put the bag on the table." he said, gesturing to the table between us.

i placed it down and looked at him. he walked forward, a crooked smirk on his face.

he counted through the money.

"why?' i asked.

he looked up at me. "money."

he stepped aside, gesturing to a door in the opposite side of the room. i walked toward the door, pushing it open.

it was dimly lit. i could hardly see. i pulled out   
my phone, turning the flashlight on.

i moved it around, finally seeing danny hiding in the corner. i moved towards him. he had his head down. he was shaking.

"danny?" i said.

he gasped and looked up, immediately hugging me. he cried into my shoulder.

"shh...it's okay. you're safe." i whispered, rubbing his back. "where's jordon?"

he wiped his eyes, pointing to the corner to his left. i shined the light in that direction, seeing jordon huddled against the wall, tracing the dents in the stone.

i lifted danny to his feet and brought him over to jordon. i touched jordon's hair. "jordon? look at me, baby."

he didn't move. i gently grabbed his chin and made him look at me. his eyes were glassed over, his pupils contracted.

"jordon?" i said again.

"he's not gonna answer." danny mumbled.

"what's he on?" i asked. he's definitely on something.

"i-i don't know. the man kept giving him needles."

i grabbed jordon's arm. i used the light to see the track marks that went up his arm. i don't know what he gave him but it was bad.

i picked him up, knowing he couldn't walk.

i would get him out of here, and call jorel. maybe he would know what was wrong with jordon, what he was on.

i brought them out of the building, sitting them inside the car. i dialed jorel's number.

" _yeah?"_

"meet me at my house. there's something wrong with jordon."

_"you got them?"_

"yeah."

_"shit. i'm on my way."_

i got in the front and looked back at the boys. jordon was staring out the window and danny was poking him, trying to get his attention.

"danny?" i said.

"yeah?"

"i need you to tell me what happened." i said, starting the car.

i heard him whimper. "i-i don't really know what he did to jordon at first. jordon made me go to sleep. but when i woke up, jordon gave me food and then got mad at me because i was talking loud. even though i wasn't. and then the man came back and got mad a jordon because he told jordon to blow me and he said no. a-and then jordon came over to me because he was gonna do it but then he fell over. and then the man gave him another needle and he passed out. and then he fucked me and hit me a lot." he whispered. "and jordon didn't wake up for a while and he kept hurting me and calling me names. and when jordon woke up, he gave him another needle. and then he hurt jordon more and then he left. then he came back and gave him another one. that's when he left and you came a little later."

"do you know what was in the needles?"

"no." he said. "is he gonna be okay?"

"yes." i said, even though i wasn't actually sure.

"can i come in the front?" he asked, his voice quiet.

"if you want, i guess." i said, pulling the car onto the side of the road.

he climbed over the seat and into the front. i looked back, seeing that jordon was asleep.

danny rested his head on my shoulder.

"you okay, babe?" i asked, running my fingers through his hair.

"no." he mumbled.

"what's wrong?"

"i'm scared."

"of what?"

"everything." he said.

i don't know why he likes me all of a sudden. he was scared when i bought him.

"it'll be okay." i told him. "i promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all i just got my wisdom teeth out and i'm in p a i n


End file.
